Le résultat d'une soirée arrosée
by PetitSucreBleu
Summary: Un Morgan gay et plutôt bien attirer par Reid. Un Reid pas indifférent en face de son collègue Morgan. Un soirée bien arrosée. Un petit dérapage. Et un autre petit dérapage.
1. Partie 1

**REECRITURE**

**N'étant pas tout à fait satisfaite de cette fiction je compte la réécrire un peu plus tard.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fandom : <strong>**Criminals Minds (ou Esprits Criminels en français)**

**Disclamers : ****Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication de cette fanfiction (à part ma satisfaction personnelle) U.U**

**Pairing : ****Derek Morgan x Spencer Reid**

**Genre : ****C'est une idée de PWP qui m'était passer par la tête donc il y aura un lemon (Vous êtes prévenus !) Et oui, comme les perso' indiquer au dessus vous avez peut-être deviner mais je le dit quand même : Ce sera un Yaoi XD (Là aussi, vous êtes prévenus !)**

**Rating : ****M à cause du lemon 8D**

**Résumer : ****Un Morgan gay et plutôt bien attirer par Reid. Un Reid pas indifférent en face de son collègue Morgan. Un soirée bien arrosée. Un petit dérapage. Et un autre petit dérapage. (J'aurais pu faire un meilleurs résumer mais le mien me fait rire alors je le garde xD)**

**Blabla : ****Étant la première fiction que je poste sur le net j'espère que vous serez indulgent ^^ ****Une amie à beaucoup insister pour que je le poste, me permettant de voir les réactions de personne plus objective que mon entourage xD Je ****suis affreusement désolé pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que vous pourrez croisez, si vous en voyez une : n'hésiter pas à me la montrer :) L'histoire**** sera sûrement coupé en deux même si elle devait être un One-Shot. Je trouvait mon texte un peu trop long pour le laisser comme ça et puis ce sera drôle à coupé juste avant le lemon xD Qui sera donc dans le ''chapitre'' 2.**

**Sur ce :**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Le résultat d'une soirée arrosée<strong>

_''La nuit, aussi bien que l'alcool, est un grand révélateur.'' Françoise Sagan._

La soirée battait son plein tandis que deux agent du FBI, accoudés au bar, tentaient de discuter.

« - Tu veux quoi ? » Finit par crier le plus âgé, par dessus la musique. C'était un grand homme, métis du nom de Derek Morgan.

« - Je… J'en sais rien. » Lui répondit son interlocuteur, un autre homme. Cette fois-ci, il était blanc. Beaucoup moins musclé que le précédant, voire maigrelet et se prénommait Spencer Reid.

Il avait également, et contrairement à son acolyte au crâne lisse, des cheveux châtain qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de replacer derrière son oreille. Bien qu'il en avait déjà vu il ne se sentait pas des plus à l'aise dans ses lieux ''d'amusement'' et de débauche que Morgan aimait tant.

Malgré ses réticences, le plus vieux avait réussit à le traîner avec lui après une mission particulièrement éprouvante. Sous prétexte que s'était le meilleur moyen se détendre. Se disant que de toute façon son ami n'allait pas le lâcher et que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal il finit par céder. Heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Morgan.

Il sortie de ses pensées quand le barman vint leur apporter deux verres qu'il déposa devant eux. Il fixa le sien. Il était remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il tentant de savoir ce que cela pouvait bien être.

« - Vodka soda. » Lui dit simplement Morgan en le remarquant essayer d'analyser sa boisson.  
>« - V-vodka ? » Comment son ami pouvait lui payer de la vodka alors que cela dépassait largement le degré de ce qu'il se permettais de boire depuis des années (hormis le petit whisky qu'il s'était autorisé quand il était aller rendre visite, lors d'une enquête, à son ex-concurrent Ethan) ?<p>

Et il devait bien s'avouer que la vodka avait toujours était son point faible. Déjà qu'il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool. La vodka, elle, le saoulait plus sûrement qu'une bouteille de vin. Il savait que saoul il ne se contrôlait absolument pas. Il hésitait. Morgan voyant que son jeune docteur était proie d'un grand conflit intérieur décida de l'aider en levant son verre pour trinquer. L'incitant à faire pareil.

« - Allez pretty boy, ça va te détendre ! Bois ! » Lui sourit-il. Reid ne se voyait pas refuser. Et se disant que, zut, pour une fois il pouvait se lâcher, il déglutit et leva son propre verre. Il avala une grande gorgée en espérant faire ainsi passer le goût plus vite. Mais comme il aurait dût y penser cela se solda par un pur échec. Cela lui donna une quinte de toux et fit rire Morgan.  
>« - Hé, gamin ! Faut y aller plus doucement quand on à pas l'habitude ! »<br>« - Merci du conseil… » Grogna l'intéresser en lançant un regard noir au liquide restant.

Il se sentit un peu bizarre en redécouvrant le goût de la vodka. Elle coula dans sa gorge lentement. Brûlant son œsophage sur son passage. Au début cela lui parut un peu désagréable mais il continua de boire. Suivant l'exemple du métis.

Ils burent ainsi assez longtemps pour ne plus réussir à compter leurs verres . Le châtain finit même par se demander comment il avait pu se passer de l'alcool et de l'ivresse depuis tant d'années. Les liquide avalés le réchauffait progressivement, rendant son esprit brumeux. Il se sentait heureux et détendu comme jamais. Mais alors qu'il n'était qu'à la première gorgée d'une boisson orange dont il avait oublié le nom, Morgan termina le sien d'un coup. Surprenant le plus jeune.

« - Je vais danser un peu, rejoint moi quand t'as terminer ! » Lui dit le plus vieux en s'éloignant vers la piste. Reid eu un petit air triste en le voyant partir. Se retrouvant seul. Mais il retrouva le sourire quand un autre homme un peu plus âgé encore que son collègue vint l'aborder. Il proposa à Reid de lui payer quelque chose. Ne voyant naïvement qu'une demande amical, le cadet sourit. Même si il déclina l'offre en lui montrant qu'il avait encore de quoi boire.

De son côté Morgan commençait à s'ennuyer et décida de chercher du regard son ami. Il le vit, toujours au bar. En train de rire au nez d'un inconnu un peu louche.

Morgan tenta de rester calme, mais fonça vers eux quand il vit l'inconnu poser sa main sur le haut du bras de Reid. Une fois arriver dans le dos de son collègue il passa ses bras au dessus de ses mince épaules et les croisa devant son cou. Attirant le châtain contre son torse.

« - Pas touche ! Il est à moi ! » Dit-il, énervé, à l'inconnu visiblement surpris de cette apparition.  
>« - Mais… » Tenta-il de répliquer avant que Morgan le coupe net.<br>« - T'es sourd ? Reid est à moi alors barre toi ! » L'inconnu finit par disparaître. L'air dépité.

Reid, lui, avait sursauter au contact soudain avant de reconnaître la personne qui le tenait. Il se figea. Perplexe devant le ton possessif de son aîné il se questionna.

La voix de Morgan était énervée de manière excessive. Comme si l'inconnu l'avait frapper mais il le tenait sans l'étouffer. Il avait beau avoir dit ''il'' en premier, il ne l'avait pas pas dit que façon abrupte puis il l'avait nommer. Il n'avait pas dit ''celui-là'' ou un autre terme que l'on utilise pour quelque chose de dépersonnalisé. Ou même ''mon collègue''. Non, il avait dit ''Reid''. Il avait beau se torturer l'esprit. Sa voix, sa façon de le tenir, ses mots traduisaient de la jalousie.

Perdu. Il fit par de son incompréhension d'une façon assez primaire à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie.

« - Euh… »  
>« - C'était pour qu'il te foute la paix. » Se justifia le plus vieux en le lâchant. « Tu devais me rejoindre. » Poursuivit-il en détournant les yeux.<br>- … J'arrive ! Finit par répondre le concerné malgré son sourcil relevé. Il aurait bien voulu en savoir plus mais il n'était pas sûre de pouvoir formuler une phrase cohérente. Ni même si Morgan acceptait, ce qui était improbable, de lui répondre. Et il ne se voyait pas tenter de profiler son collègue que se soit par respect ou pour être certain que son jugement n'était pas altérer par les cocktails engloutit.

Il pris alors son verre et le vida d'une traite. Anéantissant le peu de lucidité qui lui restait. Il sourit et attrapa son aîné par le poignet pour le ramener sur la piste de danse où ils s'amusèrent comme deux enfants hilares.

Ne sachant pas trop comment danser ensemble. Il trouvèrent un jeux très divertissant. Imité et surtout caricaturé les autres. Il se mirent à tourner en rond. Copiant un groupe de filles hystériques. Ensuite il sautèrent en l'air en se frappant dans les mains. Comme deux adolescents déchaînés. Puis ne voyant que des couples autour d'eux, il se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Caricaturant toujours,ils se déhanchèrent de manière ridiculement indécente.

À force de se balader d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, ils finirent par se retrouver dans un coin de la salle. Et après une pirouette qui à faillit avoir eu raison de leur équilibre Morgan se retint à un mur. Bloquant accidentellement Reid entre lui et le dit mur à cause de ses bras tendus de chaque côté de la tête du génie. Ayant un peu chaud à cause de leur ''danse'' il garda son visage diriger sur le sol pour reprendre son souffle tandis que Reid reprenait le sien.

Ils tentèrent de remettre en ordre leurs pensées embrouillés par leurs consommations mais ce fut peine perdu. Relevant la tête, les deux jeune homme se croisèrent du regard, se fixant intensément.

Et l'un comme l'autre serait bien incapable de dire lequel des deux s'est avancé en premier mais ils ne pourraient nier l'effet que cela leur avait fait quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement.

Au début elles se touchèrent seulement comme pour se tester. Puis voyant qu'aucun ne se détachait ils se pressèrent un peu plus fort pour un baiser plus appuyé. Ils se séparèrent en restant front contre front. Il cherchèrent dans le regard de l'autre une réponse à ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Ayant perdu toute raison et ne voyant aucun signe contradictoire chez le métis, Reid ré-captura les lèvres de Morgan.

Le baiser ce fit plus long et plus passionné quand le plus vieux pris l'initiative de passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune. Lui demandant d'aller un peu plus loin. Ce qu'il lui fut accorder presque immédiatement. Laissant leurs langues se rencontrer et se découvrir mutuellement.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi, de plus en plus presser, jusqu'à ce que leurs mains commencent à se poser, encore hésitante, sur le corps de l'autre. Morgan plaça sa main droite sur le haut de la joue du plus jeune, sa main gauche sur sa fine hanche et Reid mit les siennes sur la nuque du métis

Après s'être palpé sur toutes les parties du corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre et s'être embrassé comme si leur vie en dépendait, il décidèrent de quitter la petite fête et de ce rendre chez le plus vieux qui avait la maison la plus proche.

Ils ne prirent évidemment pas la voiture, préférant faire le chemin à pied tout en se tripotant, rigolant dès qu'il devait s'arrêter parce que quelqu'un passait. Bien que le faite qu'ils boitent, que leur vêtement soient dépareillés associé à leurs visages rougis et hilares ne leur donnait pas l'air le plus sérieux du monde et ne laissait aucun doute qu'en à leur état.

Ils arrivèrent tout de même assez vite chez Morgan et à peine avait-il fermer la porte que lui et Reid se partageaient la dominance d'un baiser, tournant et retournant sur la porte, cherchant à y plaquer l'autre.

Reid finit par gagner se mini-combat en se retrouvant devant Morgan au moment où ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle. Il ri de cette situation en posant ses mains à plats sur le torse du noir. Le plus grand sourit et baissa la tête pour aller mordiller le cou du plus jeune tout en le serrant dans ses bras, voulant rester au commande.

Le châtain ne fut pas contre, et après un soupir de contentement, il se laissa docilement guider à travers les pièces jusqu'à la chambre du métis. Ils y pénétrèrent et Morgan referma la porte du pied pour empêcher Clooney, son chien qui les avait suivit depuis leur arrivée, d'entrer.

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je sais ! C'est mesquin de couper à un moment pareil. <strong>_* pas taper *_

**Mais je trouvait que mon texte était trop long (après ce n'es peut-être que de mon point de vue) mais ne vous inquiétez pas la suite est déjà écrite et arrivera donc dans peut de temps. Et, là, ce sera le lemon !**

**N'oubliez pas de laissez une petite revieuw ( ;' 3') ~ **

**Ça fait toujours plaisir d'être encouragez ou même critiquez (de manière constructive xD) !**

_**Bisous sucrés et collants, senteur caramel et pâte d'amande **_

_**PetitSucreBleu***_


	2. Partie 2

**Heeyyy ! Me revoilà pour la deuxième partie de "Le résultat d'une soirée arrosée'' en espérant que ça vous plaise **

**Donc je rappel -**

**Fandom : Criminals Minds (ou Esprits Criminels en français)**

**Disclamers : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et je ne tire aucun bénéfice de la publication de cette fanfiction (à part ma satisfaction personnelle) U.U**

**Pairing : Derek Morgan x Spencer Reid**

**Genre : C'est une idée de PWP qui m'était passer par la tête donc il y aura un lemon (Vous êtes prévenus !) Et oui, comme les perso' indiquer au dessus vous avez peut-être deviner mais je le dit quand même : Ce sera un Yaoi XD (Là aussi, vous êtes prévenus !)**

**Rating : M à cause du lemon 8D**

**Résumer : Un Morgan gay et plutôt bien attirer par Reid. Un Reid pas indifférent en face de son collègue Morgan. Un soirée bien arrosée. Un petit dérapage. Et un petit dérapage. (J'aurais pu faire un meilleurs résumer mais le mien me fait rire alors je le garde xD)**

**Je croit que c'est tout ? Bon bah...**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Ils firent un peu tour de le chambre avant que Reid ne trébuche sur un pan de couverture et tombe en arrière sur le lit, entraînant dans sa chute Morgan qui se retrouva à surplomber la moitié de son cadet. Reid se recula sur le lit pour être plus à l'aise et le plus vieux en suivant le mouvement se positionna totalement allonger sur le châtain, se tenant sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.<p>

Il regarda le visage du jeune homme sous lui. Son visage presque enfantin affichait une expression de pur luxure, ses joues beaucoup plus rosées qu'à l'habitude était tiré par un sourire gigantesque, ses lèvres si délicieuse s'étaient gonflées à cause de leurs baisers comme lorsqu'il se les mordait pendant qu'il réfléchissait et ses yeux surtout. Ses yeux couleur miel se confondait dans le noir intense de ses pupilles dilatées au maximum donnant une profondeur incroyable à son regard. Mon Dieu se dit Morgan, comment pouvait-il se contenir face à ses yeux là ? Si il ne voulait pas le ravager dans la seconde, il allait devoir éviter ses yeux, à tout prix.

Pourtant il le voulait, là, maintenant et rien ne l'en empêchait, le jeune docteur semblait même plutôt pour. Mais rien ne lui garantissait que cela allait être sans conséquences, il s'en voulu de penser à cela et pesta contre son esprit rationnel qu'il aurait préférer plus atteint par les boissons.

Il regarda Reid, il ne pouvait nier que le châtain était totalement amoché à cause de l'alcool, plus que lui semblait-il et que probablement il n'était même pas conscient de se qui était en train de se passer, le lendemain il était possible qu'il n'est plus que de vague souvenir de la soirée. Même Morgan savait qu'à son réveil il ne se souviendrait peut-être même pas comment son collègue avait finit chez lui ou du moins il ne s'en souviendrait pas avant d'avoir cuvé. Il se dit que tout se qu'il avait à faire était d'écouter son instinct pour ne pas regretter mais est-ce que Reid allait le regretter ?

Il se pencha sur son cadet et se rapprocha de son oreille. Le plus jeune en le voyant enfin bouger et en en sentant le souffle chaud du plus grand aussi près de son cou le fit frissonner.

« - Spencer… » Avait murmurer Morgan avant de prendre entre les dents l'oreille du cadet. Ce simple nom prononcer fit frissonner le dit Spencer. Morgan s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux comme pour lui demander si il été sûr de vouloir aller plus loin. Il l'avait également appeler par son prénom pour lui faire comprendre que même si il était bourré il était conscient d'avec qui il était et qu'il voulait que ce soit le cas de son côté.

Reid pris Morgan dans ses bras le forçant à laisser tomber tout son poids sur son corps pourtant maigrelet. Le noir voulu se redresser mais Reid resserra ses main sur ses omoplates pour le garder contre lui. Il rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille chocolat et au moment où il l'a frôla il répondit à Morgan.

« - Je te veux aussi, Derek… » C'était un simple murmure grave et chaud qui donna un long frisson sur toute la colonne vertébrale du métis.

Reid ne pouvait pas donner une réponse plus favorable et presque pour le remercier Morgan réussit à se relever de quelques millimètre et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du docteur pour un baiser passionné. Ils s'étaient embrassé intensément avant que l'alcool ne fasse de nouveau effet en même temps que la chaleur qui grimpait dans la pièce et qu'ils se dévorent presque. Essouffler ils durent se séparer de nouveau.

Reid sentait bien que leurs embrassades avaient le goût sucré de leurs cocktails et qu'ils étaient complètement ivre même si ils avaient parfois quelques secondes de lucidité comme semblait avoir Morgan avant lui. Il s'était inquiété de voir le grand se stopper d'un coup, en pleine réflexion et alors qu'il commençais à avoir peur de se faire rejeté, le métis s'était enfin repris pour lui murmurer son prénom.

À l'entent de ses mots Spencer avait cru fondre et il avait répondu à cette question sous-entendu par ce qu'il pensait à l'instant. Il se fichait pour le moment de savoir si ils était éméchés ou pas, si demain ils allaient le regretter ou pas, si ils s'en souviendrait ou pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait ce soir, c'était son bel agent à la peau foncé. Il le voulait rien que pour lui, il le voulait en lui et le plus vite possible.

Comme on pourrait le penser Reid n'avait encore jamais coucher avec un homme, ni avec qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas tellement fan des contacts et cela le perturbait de languir des toucher de Morgan. Il savait que la première fois serait sûrement douloureuse et n'avait jamais eu envie ou même aimer l'idée d'avoir ce genre de relation avec quelqu'un.

Mais cela lui était égal, il savait qu'avec Derek il aimerait et il voulait que ce soit lui, même pour une histoire d'un soir.

Il n'avait pas les idées très claires, tout ce qui lui importait était Derek, lui et sa bouche qui léchait son cou, ses doigts déboutonnant sa chemise, ses mains qui caressaient chaque parcelle de sa peau mis à nu, son torse noir découvert par le T-shirt qu'il venait de s'ôter, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il remercia une seconde l'alcool car il savait que si il avait été sobre, jamais il n'aurait osé roulé du bassin comme il le faisait à l'instant.

Ils finirent de se déshabiller avec rapidité, collant leurs peaux en sueur ensemble. Très vite ils se retrouvèrent nu et frottèrent leurs érections sur celle de l'autre, se faisant mutuellement gémirent.

Morgan caressait la peau laiteuse de son jeune docteur, il dessina quelques arabesques invisibles du bout des doigts sur le torse lisse devant lui avant d'être attiré par deux petites pointes roses qu'il s'empressa d'aller titiller. Il les malmena en se réjouissant des soupirs que le châtain ne prenait pas la peine de contenir.

Il s'émerveillait de voir son cadet aussi sensible. Chacun de ses toucher, même minime, faisait tressauter le corps sous lui. S'amusant à le faire frissonner, il continua de douces caresses un moment avant de frôler la verge de son partenaire qui sursauta et émit un son plus distinct que les précédents.

Il eu un sourire malicieux et répéta son geste de manière un peu plus appuyer faisant clairement gémir Reid. Ce son lui plaisant énormément, il recommença, encore une fois. Faisant glisser son doigt sur toute la longueur de l'excitation sous ses yeux.

Reid se tortillait, envahie par les sensations que lui procurait le métis. Il voulait désespérément plus de friction. Sa respiration était sifflante et il avait l'impression de manquer d'air, son souffle se coupait dès que Morgan le touchait. Il se perdait en soupirs et gémissements, tentant vainement de quémander au plus vieux de le satisfaire.

Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été autant dans la demande qu'à cet instant, il ne priait que pour qu'une chose. Que Morgan lui donne plus. Accédant enfin à ses demandes, l'aîné approcha son visage de la virilité qui pulsait, avide.

Rien qu'à la vision des lèvres du plus vieux s'approchant de lui, Reid ferma les yeux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et retenu un cri en sentant la bouche se refermer sur son sexe. Mais il ne pu empêcher ses gémissements quand les lèvres commencèrent un lent va et vient. Reid devenait fou sous les mouvement tantôt lent tantôt plus rapide qu'exerçait Morgan tout en commençant à le préparer.

Bizarrement, Reid n'éprouva aucune douleur, même infime, à la présence des doigts qui détendait ses muscles, il éprouvait même un besoin affreux de sentir quelque chose de plus gros. Sans tarder le métis le rendit plus fou encore en tapant contre une boule de nerf en lui, et il continua son manège.

Reid levait son bassin malgré lui à chaque fois que cet endroit était atteint. Et comme si le plus vieux avait sentis que son cadet n'avait pas tarder à venir il libéra son sexe, voulant sentir l'orgasme du plus jeune quand il serait en lui. Reid essaya de grogner de frustration mais fut couper par un baiser ravageur tandis que Morgan toucha encore une fois son point sensible, continuant à étirer ses parois.

Le cadet n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait, maintenant.

« - Derek… Ah ! Pitié ! » En temps normal il aurait été mortifier de dire ça à voix haute mais sur le moment cela lui parut comme un besoin vital.

« - Spencer… D-dit le … » Morgan savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux à demander mais il fallait qu'il l'entende.

Il regarda encore une fois les yeux voilés de désir à demie-clos de Reid. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter même si il le lui demandait mais il savait également qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen de retourner en arrière une fois terminer, bien que cela semblait déjà trop tard. Il ne pu penser plus longtemps que des lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siens. Une fois séparer le plus jeune serra plus fort les bras de Morgan, qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir attrapé.

« - Je t'en… Pris… ! M-maintenant… » Reid ne put faire de phrase plus cohérente que celle-ci, trop absorber par son désir qui lui faisait perdre la tête.

Le métis sentit le plus jeune coller son bassin au sien et entourer sa tailler de ses fines jambes. Il ne pouvait résister au supplication de son cadet tant elles avaient été prononcées avec besoins, d'une voix rauque et enraillé que Morgan ne lui connaissait pas.

Il n'eut qu'à donner un petit coup de rein pour commencer à pénétrer l'antre du plus jeune. Celui se crispa quelques secondes, agrippant les épaules chocolats. Morgan s'enfonça un peu plus en lui, s'attirant de petite griffure et une fois arriver assez loin, il voulut s'arrêter pour laisser au plus jeune le temps de s'habituer mais Reid bougea de lui même ses hanches.

Morgan grogna de contentement débutant son va e vient. Attisé par les sons qu'émettait le cadet, il pris un rythme de plus en plus rapide. Ne laissant plus parler que ses désirs alors qu'il perdait pied, il le pilonna sauvagement.

Accélérant encore aux cris que faisait le plus jeune à chaque fois qu'il butait contre sa prostate.

Leur respiration erratique amplifiait ce sentiment d'être couper du monde. Reid, la souffle haletant, n'était plus qu'une masse faite de plaisir, de cris et de gémissements. Morgan, lui, gémissait également, entre deux grognements.

Il se saisit soudait du sexe du plus jeune pour calquer un mouvement de main sur celui de ses coups de butoir, achevant son propriétaire qui ne tenu pas longtemps avant de hurler sa jouissance. Le métis en sentant les parois se resserrés sur son propre membre explosa à son tour des les entrailles du cadet.

C'était l'orgasme le plus incroyable qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu et sombrant peu à peu dans l'épuisement, Morgan se retira et s'écroula sur le lit, l'alcool jouant dans sa fatigue. Le plus jeune, instinctivement, se blottit contre le torse musclé du métis et ils se laissèrent tous les deux bercer dans les bras de Morphée.

[…]

Le lendemain matin, Reid se réveilla doucement. Sursautant en remarquant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il se redressa. Il pu voir qu'il était également nu comme un ver. Et c'est là que des brides de souvenir lui revinrent en mémoire.

La soirée.

La vodka.

L'alcool.

Leur jeu stupide.

Leur… Leur baiser…

Et ensuite ça se floutait un peu, jusqu'à… Il rougit violemment. Il se voyait nu avec Der… Morgan, nu, en train de gémir et quémander comme un adolescent en pleine crise hormonale.

Comment avait-il pu ? Sans vraiment chercher à comprendre plus, il sortie du lit. Voyant la lumière de la salle de bain allumée et entendant l'eau collé, il pris se vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce et sortie de la maison en courant sans demander son reste.

Il s'enferma chez lui à double tour avant de s'effondrer sur son divan. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se comporter comme ça, et avec Morgan en plus. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il l'avait toujours trouver attirant mais là…. Il venait de briser leur amitié, en laquelle il tenait. Quoi qu'il arrive, il finissait inexorablement par perdre tout les gens qui lui était cher. Son père qui avait fuit, sa mère qui avait sombrer dans sa maladie, Gideon qui s'était exiler et maintenant Morgan à qui il ne pourrait plus parler.

Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder le métis dans les yeux, ou compter sur lui en cas de coup dur. Il venait de tout gâcher et c'était de sa faute. Il se mit à sangloter, seul sur son divan. Il pleura un moment avant qu'il ne se précipite vers ses cabinets, vomissant le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette. Il s'essuya d'un revers de manche et se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid, continuant de pleurer.

[...]

Morgan enroula la serviette autour de sa taille et sortie de la salle de bain. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une masse de cheveux châtain dépasser du drap, il vit son lit complètement vide. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il remarqua que les affaires de Spencer avaient disparues.

Il fit le tour de toute sa maison, inspecta toutes les pièces mais ne trouva personne. Il caressa son chien qui s'était collé contre ses jambes et lui demanda bêtement si il savait où était le plus jeune. Clooney semblant comprendre son maître, courra jusqu'à l'entré et posa sa patte sur la porte.

Là, Morgan comprit. Il comprit que Reid était parti pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Il comprit son erreur.

« - Mais quel con ! » Se dit-il.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait une migraine atroce. Il s'allongea sur son canapé, la tête sur l'accoudoir. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer en se massant les tempes. Son chien, lui, laissa son maître tranquille et se coucha dans sa niche.

Comment il avait pu faire ça à Reid ? Il s'était comporter comme le dernier des abruti et s'en voulait de ne pas s'être contrôler. Avec son petit coup de cœur idiot pour son ami qu'il trouvait si adorable, il n'avait su comment réagir après leur baiser, dans la boîte. Il avait seulement décidé de laisser coulé en se disant que mettre cela sur le dos de l'alcool résoudrait tout. Mais maintenant qu'il était moins ivre il se rendait compte que cela ne résoudrait rien du tout, et pouvait même empirer les choses.

En plus, maintenant qu'il y repensait, cela devait la première fois pour Reid. Il fit une grimace de douleur à cause de son mal de crâne qui s'intensifiait.

Reid devait le détester à présent. Il ne pourrait plus pourrait plus lui parler comme avant, si jamais il avait l'occasion de lui parler. Il ne pourrait plus le taquiner au boulot ou lui taper dans le dos pour le félicité. Il venait de perdre quelqu'un en qui il tenait beaucoup.

Comment avait-il pu ? Comment ? C'est mots tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Il grimaça encore, mais cette fois ci de tristesse. Deux petites larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux serrés. Elle les fit disparaître rageusement et laissa son bras recouvrit son visage. Sa migraine ne lui laissa pas la chance de tenter de se rendormir.

_Ernest Hemingway à dit : ''Soyer toujours sobre pour faire ce que vous vouliez faire quand vous étiez ivre. Cela vous apprendra à la boucler.''_

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà c'est terminer ! <strong>

**Bon je vous l'accorde ça finit plutôt mal pour nos deux agents mais bon comme la plupart des fiction termine en fluffy, j'ai voulu changer un peu 8D Et puis je suis du genre écrire joyeux quand je suis joyeuse et plus triste quand je suis plus triste. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas encore dépressive puisqu'ils sont encore en vie... 8D**

**J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop ^^ Hihi…**

**J'attends plus que vos reviews pour savoir si ça plaît ou pas xD**

_**Bisous sucrés et collants, senteur caramel et pâte d'amande**_

**PetitSucreBleu***


End file.
